Message in the Wind
by Tenshi no Hoshii
Summary: While taking a vacation away from the city with her grandfather and her cousin, Nadeshiko meets someone that would change her life. Oneshot Completed TnH


Title : Message in the Wind

Author : Tenshi no Hoshii

Status: Completed ; One Shot

Author Notes: Okay...basically this idea just came to me when I was watching my Sakura DVD...ummm ep.16 -Sakura and the Rainbow of Memories or something like that. And in the end of the episode you sort get the impression that Fujitaka either been to the house that they were staying at when Nadeshiko was still alive, or either she told him about it or something along that lines. So yeah...after that, the ideas been running through my head all day, and changing every time...so this is the final results...yadda yadda, etc. etc...Enjoy

Oh and another thing...if you watch Maki Murakami's Gravitation, (which is my newest obssesion) you'll probably get the end...

Disclaimer: I don't own it...but Clamp, Kodansha, NHK, Nelvana...and others do...lucky lucky

* * *

A little girl wearing a long red and beige dress, ran down the dirt covered road, her long hair blowing wildly in the wind as she did.

Her hat had blown away recently, while she was playing with her cousin, and now they were both out looking for it. Well, they had been looking for it...but now it was starting to look hopeless. The girl stopped running, and sighed. She had been looking for her hat for a good while now, and the sun was about to set in 30 minutes tops... her grand father would worry if she didn't get back soon.

"I wonder if Sonomi found it yet...oh I hope she did, that was my favorite hat too." She whispered to herself, as she slowly began to turn and walk back home. But as soon as she did, she realized that she didn't really know where she was. She had been in many areas, but she didn't know where this one was in particular. Taking a deep breathe to calm herself down, she began to walk back in the direction she felt best, all the while holding her precious dress in hopes that it didn't get caught on a branch. She continued walking, silently blaming herself for not paying attention to where she was going, and ended up tripping over...something.

Her eyes slowly began to water as she stared down in front of her. This day was not going as planned, everything was slowly turning against her! First her favorite hat goes missing, then she ends up lost, and now while she was trying to find her way home...she trips! Everything was going wrong, and if she didn't get home soon, her grandfather and her dear Sonomi would worry and they would probably head out and look for her.

But she didn't want anybody to worry, she was okay, and she knew that she could find her way home. All she had to do was follow the path she took when she first came over here. She smiled, her eyes still watering, as she came to her conclusion.

"I won't let myself become down because of this...I just need to think logically, and I'm sure that in no time, I'll be home." She said to herself and she started to stand, and began to dust herself off. "Yeah, I think...no I know that's what I'll do!" The light had started to come back into her eyes as she continued to make herself feel a bit better about the situation. Once she was fully standing, she straighten her dress out along with her hair, and turned back around, but stopped as soon as she came across something small on the ground.

She bent down, picked the object up, and after blowing the dirt off, she discovered it to be a book of sorts. She stood again, and began to examine it. There was something weird about the book, but she didn't know what it was.

The book was a small one, where as her hands were covering half of it. On the front cover there was a picture of an angel in the middle; said angel had shoulder length brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and wore a long flowing beige dress. Her wings were folded back, so that they were barely visable, except from her shoulders up. The rest of the cover consisted of a deep blue color, with a golden design spiraling around the edges. She flipped the book over and stared at the back design; it was pretty plain except for the small star at the bottom right hand corner. Turning it back over to the front, she flipped the cover open and stared at the writing inside. It was in kanji, and luckily for her, she could read and write it fluently. She stared at it and mouthed the title, and then stared down at the name carefully placed inside, before pronoucing it.

"K...Fuji...taka?"

"Yes?"

At the sound of the unexpected voice from behind her, she jumped and turned around, dropping the book in the process. The person she saw wasn't at all what her mind had came up with in that quick second. He was tall, had brown hair, with his bangs hanging slightly in his brown eyes. He wore glasses, she noticed, and had a confused look upon his face. He looked to be somewhere in his early twenties, and was very handsome as far as she could tell. But there was something about him, that gave away an air of mystery. It wasn't something bad, she added quickly, but it felt more like something that was...natural almost.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to suprise you..."

"It's...it's okay. Really, you don't have to worry." She answered back with a small smile on her face. When he smiled back at her, she felt herself smile more than she had that whole day. Her emerald eyes brighten up more than before, as she continued to stare at him. She knew it wasn't polite, but she couldn't help it...but then that's when she caught it. Almost instantly her smile disappeared as she stared shocked at what was held inside his hand.

"M-my hat...You found my hat.." She said in a low, breathless voice. '_It would be a miracle if he heard me_', she thought.

The man blinked before staring down at his hand, and then smiled another one of his kind smiles, before looking back up at her. He walked up closer towards her and crouched down; so that he was eye level with her, his bag hitting the ground when he did.

_For some reason_, she thought, _I feel kind of faint_...

"So this is yours...I been wondering whose it was, and was hoping to bump into the owner." He laughed, "It was so weird, it just came flying out of nowhere, and landed right in front of me. As if someone placed it there." He said as he handed the hat back to her, carefully placing it in her now limp hands. She turned her gaze away from him and stared down at her hat; a slightly noticable blush staining her cheeks. She never felt this way around someone...it was weird...it was a new feeling to her. Her thoughts broke when she heard him mention something about him being rude, and she stared back up at him, confusion written over her face.

"_Hoe_..?"

"I'm sorry, I never did introduce myself. My name is Kinomoto Fujitaka. And do I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"Oh...OH! Right sorry, my name is Amamiya Nadeshiko."

"It's nice to meet you Amamiya"

"Nadeshiko..."

"Excuse me?"

"Y-You can call me Nadeshiko...that is if you want to, I mean you don't have to..." She answered as she stared back down at the hat in her hand. When she didn't get a reply back, she begin to think that maybe she said something wrong. Until he answered back...

"I would love to. As long as you call me Fujitaka."

This time the blush that stained her cheeks was a soft one, as she smiled, and thought of how her day was changing back to good in such a short amount of time. _"I would love to...as long as you call me Fujitaka..." _Fujitaka was an interesting name, just like how her name was Nadeshiko...Fujitaka?

_Fujitaka?_

"Oh my, you wouldn't happen to be looking for a book by chance...would you?"

Fujitaka looked confused at the change of subject, but then he blinked and it was gone...just like that.

"As a matter of fact..." He began as he stood up, and lifted his bag off the ground. "I was. That was the main reason why I came out here. It fell out my bag as I was going back to the cabin that I'm staying at."

"Oh then this must be yours..." Nadeshiko said as she turned around and picked the book up off of the ground once again. She faced him, the book placed in one hand, her hat in the other. "I... found it while I was on my way home." Okay so it wasn't exactly true, but she didn't want to tell him that she tripped over it, that would probably make him worry.

"Ama...I mean Nadeshiko, it's starting to get late, and I don't want your parents to worry about you. How about I walk you back home?"

"Ano...sure you can...but..."

"But?" Fujitaka pressed in hopes that she would continue her statement.

"But, you see, I don't know how to get back. I mean, I've been around this whole place many times before, but I haven't been over in this area." She answered as she began to pick nervously at her dress. Fujitaka was quiet for moment as he thought over the situation, but then after a few seconds he bent down, once again on eye level.

"Do you know your way home from a certain point?"

"Yeah I do..." She answered after a little thought.

"Good then. How about we walk around for a bit, until we reach a familiar path, alright?"

At the sound of Fujitaka's suggestion, she nodded, and they began to walk; Nadeshiko practically skipping in front of him.

* * *

All throughout the entire walk back, Nadeshiko asked certain questions, and Fujitaka answered back with that same sweet smile of his. She found out little things about him; like what he was interested in, his career, his birthday...and small stuff like that. Of course she gave away some simple information about herself as well. It was 15 minutes into the walk, when Nadeshiko stopped and pointed out that she could find her way back from there on. Fujitaka, of course, refused to let her walk by herself in the rapidly approaching darkness, and continued to walk her home. Luckily for the both of them, since the temperature was starting to drop, it wasn't far away.

As he walked her to the front gate, he looked up at the house with wide eyes. The place was bigger than he expected it to be. He pushed pass the small gate, walked up to the door, and rang the bell. The sound of feet pounding against the wooden floor was heard, and in a matter of seconds, the door swoung open. Fujitaka stared down at the girl with the short brown hair, as she blew past him, and ran right into Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko smiled and laughed as her cousin grabbed her in a crushing bear hug, her hat and the book falling to the ground in the process. "Where were you? I went looking all over and I couldn't find you...Are you okay?" Sonomi asked still holding her in a tight hug. Nadeshiko smiled and gently pushed Sonomi away from her. "I'm okay Sonomi...and I kind of got lost but Fuji-- um Kinomoto had find me, and my hat!"

Sonomi stared up at the man next to her, and made a face. She opened up her mouth to say something when her grandfather came to the door. When he saw Nadeshiko he gave her hug, and told her not to do that again. She agreed of course with a smile, but when her grandfather looked at Fujitaka and frowned, her smile slipped slightly.

"And who might you be?"

"My name is Kinomoto Fujitaka, I found your grand-daughter's hat and returned it to her. And because of the darkness I didn't want to let her walk home by herself."

After a short moment of silence, the man bowed and gave his thanks, and then told Nadeshiko and Sonomi to come back inside because it was getting late. Sonomi and Nadeshiko agreed, and with a pull of her hand, Nadeshiko was being dragged inside. But that's when she realized that she haven't said goodbye to Fujitaka yet. She stopped Sonomi, and slowly turned around and faced Fujitaka. She gave a small bow, and then stood, her hands clutching the front of her dress.

"I--I want to say, thank you for everything that you did for me today, and for finding my hat for me. I really appreciate it."

"Your welcome. Oh and here, your hat fell a little while ago." He said as he handed her back her hat, and then picked up his book as well. He dusted it off and after staring at it for a second, he bent down so that he was eye level with her, and smiled.

_Yeah...there's that blush again..._

"Here. I want you to have this..." He said as he placed his book in her hand. "It was something I had for a while, and I have a feeling that you'll like it, as much as I did." Nadeshiko didn't know what to say but accepted the book anyway. "Are you sure? I mean it's yours, and I wouldn't want to take something away from you like that!" Fujitaka shook his head and smiled again, "No really, I want you to have it."

"Thank you." She said as she clutched the book closely to her chest.

"I hope to be able to see you in the near future..."

"I hope so too, um well...Sayonara...no that's not right...Ja Ne..."

" Ja Ne"

And with that she watched as he walked away, and waved at her from the gate, before turning and heading back. She was pretty certain that see wouldn't see him again, but something was telling her that she would. She smiled and made her way inside the house, her cousin automatically asking questions.

"That book...is that his?"

"Yes, it is...well technically it's mine now since he gave it to me."

"So what the title of it?"

Nadeshiko didn't even have to open the book to find out the title, she remembered it from the first time she saw it.

"Inryoku"

**...Gravity...**


End file.
